An organization such as a company has an interest in maintaining the security and usability of computer systems, smart phones, and other computing devices used by people who work with the organization. Some such organizations employ device management systems, such as the MICROSOFT INTUNE device management system, to assist with the management of such devices.
When a device is enrolled with a device management system, in some cases the device management system establishes a set of resources on the device. These resources can include some that are used in the process of managing the device—such as a device management client, organization-mandated security policies, organization-issued credentials, etc.—as well as some that make the device more usable to one or more users of the device—such as special applications used within the organization, pointers to the organization's data, directories of the organization's users, etc.
When a device is unenrolled from a device management system, the device management system typically seeks to remove at least some of the resources it established on the device, (a) to end the process of managing the device, and/or (b) to reduce or end the device's access to the organization's information.